Magic: A Gift and A Curse
by FireflyGrl25
Summary: Emilie has a secret no one can ever understand.Ginny has a family problem no one knows about.Whitney has a past that no one has ever heard of.Who would have thought they'd end up as BF's?RR!Full Summary inside!Thanx!Not a HarryGinny story!
1. Prologue

** **

Magic: My Curse and Gift

By: Firefly250

Summary: Emilie Taylor has a secret no one knows of except her best friends, Whitney Evans, and Virginia Weasley (a.k.a. Ginny). But even her best friends are a secret, because well,...because of what they are. But Emilie's biggest problem isn't passing all her classes in the two worlds she lives in, or keeping her friends and herself a secret. Or even fighting the evilest wizard of all times! Her biggest problem: not falling hard for a boy she was friends with,... nearly eight years ago.

Disclaimer: I own almost nothing! Not that I had to tell you this, after all you guys are smart people. Now just use your common intellect! Hope you enjoy!

A/N: This story takes place during Harry's seventh, and final (sob) year.

P.S.: Let's say that the year is 2004 in this story, shall we? Thanx

Prologue

__

"Three Angels will rise,

Before the 'one' falls.

But only four

Will completely understand

The boundary walls.

One will be smart,

But harsh at first glow;

One will be kind,

But never seen as bold;

One will be a guy,

Not an Angel,

And older then the three.

But the last girl,

Is none other then thee!

The last Angel at first

May not be seen,

But pieces will finally tie together

Starting at seven o' three.

But trouble will come,

And struggle will shout.

A voice will yell up,

And people will look about.

Soon you'll see.

Things are never

As easy as they seem.

But love will, by far,

Be the hardest.

The time has come,

Now you'll know what I mean."

Emilie Dawn Taylor woke up with a start, the July morning air warm against her sun kissed face. She was a 16 year-old, with shoulder length, light brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, medium height and size, and curves that every girl envied. But for a girl as beautiful as she was, she never felt it. For her past was as dangerous as her magic.

That's right, her magic. The magic she grew up with. The magic that was the reason she had no family. The magic that had saved her from death so many time, but yet couldn't save her late mum from cancer. Or stop her late dad from hitting her.

That was her magic. Her curse. Her gift. And the only reason it was a gift is the fact that it had given her a new start when her past had reached it's limits. It had given her a home in the Fairy Realm, full of new hopes, possibilities, shelter, clothes, and food, but no warmth. She had always know that the world she lived in had no warmth whatsoever.

It was friendly enough, but you never had a real best friend, just like you had no real enemies, unless you were Emilie. To Emilie, everyone was her enemy. That's how life had always been, until a week ago. The day when perfection had finally pushed her to far and she realized again what it was like to have a secret. What it was like to be in danger. But mostly, what is was like to have a friend again.

I hope you liked the Prologue to the story. Next 7 chapters or so are going to be the flashback of last week. Please send at least five reviews! PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE! PRETTY-PRETTY PLEASE!

I even accept criticism, as long as it is constructive!

Thanx again!


	2. SecretsDangersReal Friends: Day One

** **

Magic: My Curse and Gift

By: Firefly250

REMINDERS:

Disclaimer: I own almost nothing! Not that I had to tell you this, after all you guys are smart people. Now just use your common intellect! Hope you enjoy!

A/N: This story takes place during Harry's seventh, and final (sob) year.

P.S.: Let's say that the year is 2004 in this story, shall we? Thanx

Secrets Dangers= Real Friends

__

A week earlier:

Day One:

"I'm so sick of this!" Emilie shouted to herself, taking another punch at the heavy bag in front of her. "Why does everything in this stupid world have to be so bloody perfect?" She shouted out again taking two more punches, then walking backwards to slump down next to a tree. She unscrewed the lid to her water bottle and was about to pour it on her when...

"You know, you could get in a lot of trouble for skipping class." Came an older man's voice, Emilie turned to look at him. He had long silver hair, a nose that looked broken in two places, burgundy robes, and half moon glasses covering magnificent blue eyes. But as he was talking he smiled, it wasn't like the smiles you'd get from people in the Fairy Realm. His smile was sincere, and amused, and... Warm. Emilie just stared at him open-mouthed and water still raised.

No one had given her a warm smile like that since she was eight, and it only came from one person. A boy, a friend. His name had been Harry, although she didn't remember his last name and couldn't remember much about what made him her friend in particularly she remembered some things about him. Like his goofy smile that was always warm and helping, he wasn't one to stand down when someone really needed help, like her. His emerald eyes were bright and vivid, just like his optimism had been towards her. And last was his messy raven black hair, which he had always tried to get straight, just like she had been trying to straighten her life. They had same rules to: frustration, fear-nothing, and determination.

Neither of them had ever wanted to give up. A lot of people had said, thinking that they couldn't hear, that they were stubborn and arrogant for not knowing when to quit while they were ahead. Emilie had even heard Harry's uncle say 'Mark my words, those two will meet the same sticky end as the boy's parents, Petunia.' But she had never paid any mind to everyone against her because Harry had been the only thing that mattered, and his determination was what had kept her going for these past eight years. His challenging smile and words, 'You can't just quit! Go on give it another shot! I believe in you. Just close your eyes, concentrate, and then let yourself have it! Or...are you _afraid_?'

Those words had pestered her non-stop ever since he had first said those words. It had been when they first meet, on his fifth birthday, but he would be 17 soon and she was already 16. But the words had challenged her, which was the point to begin with, and made her try again and again. They had shaped her into who she wanted to be, but it was another gift and curse. It had made her determined and persistent, but also willful and headstrong. Especially when challenged to weather she had the 'guts' to do some thing or not. She had never been able to take that lying down, never. But the old man looked thoughtful and kind, he wasn't going to challenge her wits or 'guts', he was simply passing by.

Emilie continued to stare at him as he drew up a chair, literally, and sat next to her. He looked everywhere except into her eyes, which was a pity because if he had been looking into her eyes she could have seen things, like who he was and so on. But he was careful not to let his eyes wander near her, even as he spoke. "Beautiful day outside, isn't it?" Emilie looked confused, isn't this guy going to tell me off for skipping class? But she closed her mouth anyway and answered.

"Yah, it,...it is."

"Do you come here often, young lady?" He asked picking up a fallen leaf next to him and examining it in the light.

"Yah, it's my favorite spot in the entire Fairy Realm." She paused for a second. "And my name is Emilie." She paused again waiting for him to say some thing, he didn't. He picked a leaf from the weeping willow above him and examined it as well. "I'm sorry, but... who are you?"

"My name is of no importance, but just for your knowledge, since you're not in school to get any," Emilie blushed slightly at the quick note, but it was said in amusement, "my name is Albus Dumbledore." He looked at her for a second then stated, "Well now that you know my name I will ask you not to go through my mind. After all, the mind is a great and dangerous place." He smiled but Emilie could tell he was serious, and for some reason she didn't dare go against his words and looked away from him. But the question she had still lingered in her mind.

"I'm sorry," she said turning to face him again, "but I still don't know who you are." Emilie paused, she was sure that he would be mad now. Most people didn't like being asked so many questions, but to her surprise he looked thrilled that someone was actually asking.

"Well, let's see. I'm the current Headmaster of Hogwarts. Considered as the greatest wizard of this time. I'm famous for my defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and my work on alchemy with my partner, who has already past away, Nicolas Flamel. And I enjoy chamber music and tenpin bowling." He counted off on his fingers. "Here's my card." He then handed her a weird looking colleting card, where it listed on the back everything he had just said. "It's a wizard's card."

"D-did y-you just say w-wizard?" She stammered. Wizards weren't allowed in this realm! But he nodded quite calmly. Emilie couldn't hold back. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? This is the Fairy Realm! If you get caught, especially with a fairy, they could kill you and..."

"My dear child, calm down." Emilie had started breathing heavy and turning pale, outlining her freckles, with frustration. Albus looked alarmed by her sudden out burst. "Sit down and lower your voice, I'll be fine."

She lowered her voice, but she didn't sit down, and she started to talk very fast. "No, you won't be fine if they catch you. And what are you doing here? Every wizard and fairy know that they are total enemies and that things like this don't ever change." She looked at him scared for his safety as she tried to pull him to his feet. "I have never seen a fairy or wizard hurt, touch, or even kill one another yet, and I don't want to start now. Please, you must leave. You must leave now." Albus considered her a moment then nodded.

"I will leave then, but...you must come with me." Emilie raised her eyebrows.

"What? You, you don't mean to the wizarding world, do you?"

"Yes." Albus said in a 'obviously' voice.

"But, but then you'll get me killed!" Emilie stammered.

"I don't think so. You'll be where no one can see you, just me, and only for an hour or more. I promise." He said sincerely, but she was still hesitant. "Besides, you can't say you're not at all curious to what goes on in my world."

"How do you know that?"

"Come with me and I'll tell...no, I'll show you. What do you say?" Curiosity and wonder took over her as he started to walk off, leaving her to ponder in the sunlight. She sighed in annoyance with herself.

"Oh all right, I'm coming." She ran after him.

"I knew you would." He said looking over to her but not stopping.

"And how did you know that, Sherlock?" She answered sarcastically.

"Who's Sherlock?"

"Never mind. But back to my question, how did you know I would come?"

"I have a student back at Hogwarts that is a lot like you."

"What's his name?"

"_Her_ name is Virginia Weasley, also known as Ginny."

"Oh. And she is a lot like me?"

"Yes, but here is a word of advice. 'Curiosity killed the cat.'"

"I've heard that saying before, and do you want to know my reply?"

Albus shrugged stopping. "I don't see why not."

Emilie kept walking but turned her head to consider him a moment before saying. "Satisfaction brought her back." She laughed at Albus's surprised face before he smiled to.

"Very wise observation, Miss. Emilie." Emilie stopped.

"Just Emilie if you don't mind Albus."

He nodded and there was silence for awhile as they trudged on through the forest.

"Albus I need to ask you a question or two."

"Go ahead."

"Okay one why did you come here if history between the Fairy Realm and Wizarding World quite clearly state that we are total enemies?"

"Well I was hoping that the past problems were gone, but I might be wrong."

"You 'might' be wrong? Or you are wrong?"

"Might."

"But why would you come here, did you need our help or something?"

"Yes, but I guess that I'll have to do things by myself." He sighed.

"Well, if you need help, I can try. I guess." Albus looked surprised and stared at her with admiration.

"You would risk being killed by a wizard, just to help them?" She didn't need to hesitate this time.

"Yah, duh, I would. If you really needed help, then of course I'd take the risk!" Albus smiled.

"That's very brave of you." Emilie looked down and blushed. No one had ever told her she was brave before.

"Yah, but it's no big deal. I just know what it's like to need help and not have anyone. But also what it's like to have someone pushing you up." Emilie started to walk faster past him not knowing where they were going.

"All the same it is still very brave of you, and I'm in your debt." Albus's voice came from behind.

At this Emilie stopped with shock and turned to face him. His blue eyes were filled with joyful tears, his smile long enough to reach his ears, and beam brightly with pride towards her as he took a small bow. But Emilie shook her head and backed away, she wasn't brave. Brave people did great things. Brave people made miracles happen. Brave people were heroes who saved hundreds of people every day. Brave people were not,...not like her. Emilie started at Albus. "Albus, I...I think you have made a mistake." She stuttered. He looked confused. "You see, I'm not brave. I...I'm...I'm just not." She looked down ashamed.

"Oh, but I think you are." Albus said with confidence. Emilie looked up at him. "After what you have done so far, I know you are brave."

"But what have I done to prove that I'm brave?" They started walking even deeper into the forest, it was said that centaurs, trolls, wild goblins, dragons, and other dangerous creatures lived there, and they were forbidden to go anywhere near it.

"You talked to a stranger and understood he meant no harm even if you had never seen him before."

"That's just one thing."

"You didn't try to hurt me, actually you are trying to save me, even though I'm a wizard and you a fairy."

"Well you haven't done any harm to me or anyone else as far as I know."

"Does it matter? And you don't know much about me still."

"No comment, keep going."

"You are following a wizard, not knowing where too."

"I know where we are."

"Okay then, where are we?"

"We are in the Forbidden Forest, which separates the Fairy Realm and Wizarding World." Emilie said, taking herself by surprise.

"How did you know that?"

"Hey I'm the one asking question here. Do continue I'm still not sure I'm brave." She said in a hurry because, truth be told, even she wasn't sure how she knew. The knowledge had just... come.

"Well this one will get you."

"I highly doubt that."

"You are a fairy, going into the wizarding world."

"Soooo?"

"So! You are risking your life to help an aging wizard."

"You do mean a very old wizard don't you?"

"That wasn't the point."

"Oh, sorry."

"Have I proven that you are brave yet?"

No answered

"Well?"

"Shut up and leave me alone." She said angrily. He had just done the unthinkable! He had caught her, and that had never happened before. He laughed. "Would you stop that!?" Emilie shouted frustrated.

"Stop what?"

"Stop doing that?"

"What am I doing?" He said amused and it was making her angry.

"Stop reading my mind!"

No answer.

"Thank you!"

"How did you know that I was in your head?"

"How much did you see?"

"A question for an answer, wise choice."

"Just do me a favor and stop talking."

Silence

They were quite the rest of the trip in the forest till they reached an empty path with an archway in the middle made of twisted steel with green vines covering it. It looked very old, ruins surrounding the floor and it looked like it hadn't been touched in a thousand year. "Perhaps it hasn't," Emilie whispered out loud not realizing it.

"What was that?" Albus asked

"Nothing." But Albus continued to look at her interested. But she turned her head and looked towards the pathway.

Suddenly things around her started to spin, faster and faster. She tried to grab hold of Albus, but he was gone. "What the heck!" She whispered confused and startled. She closed her eyes, everything stopped. Voices came up loud and harsh as she opened her eyes. Two men stood in front of her. One an aging man with his nose bro... actually he looked like a years younger Albus. "Talk about weird" she said, but neither heard her. The other man was at least fifty-seven years old with grease black hair, a sunken face, and awful yellow and red eyes. And this is what they said:

"Give it up Albus, the game is over. I win." The greasy, ugly, evil guy snarled. Albus smirked though his eyes showed a tint of fear. It was actually rather scary to see that tint. But Albus kept his head high, wand raised, and his voice steady, as they walked in a circle around the arch never losing eye contact.

"The game is over, and you may have won the game. But at its price, you lost the war."

"I know what you are Albus." The evil guy laughed.

"And what's that Grindelwald?" Albus threatened. 'Wait, Grindelwald? But he was killed in 1945, right? So this means that this..., I mean what I'm seeing is... It can't be,... but it has to. This is like,... like 59 years ago. This is..., this is the last battle against Grindelwald! O Mega!'

"Albus, why beat around the bush? After all it was you who said that fairies and wizards should not fear each other. So, why keep from the wizarding world your whole life about what you are? Why keep it a secret that you're half fairy your self?" Grindelwald said quite calmly.

"What?!" Emilie shouted and stared at Albus. But, once again, no one heard her. Albus didn't answer for a while, then when he did he said, "How do you know that?"

"Dose it matter? Now Albus, this can go to ways. Either come quietly and confess what you are, or I'll force it out of you!"Albus didn't move, he stood. Feet planted firm on the ground and glared at Grindelwald with a killer look.

"I refuse to bow down to anyone with evil on their minds, weather they are fairy, muggle, or even a wizard. If you want me you will have to kill me first, Grindelwald."

"If that is what it takes, then you will die the same way as your parents did, at the hands of my family. But, before I kill you, let me remind you of what I had to offer. There is no-good or evil, only power and those too weak to seek it. Any last request Fairy?"

"Leave this world be, John. Leave these people be. They hold not what you want, not for 43 more years at least." Albus pronounced calmly.

"What are you talking about?" Threatenitly

"The war is over Grindelwald. You lose the war." Albus put down his wand and smiled.

"No! No, it is not over yet." Grindelwald ran towards Albus and stuck his wand to Albus's throat.

"No! Stop it. Leave him alone! Please leave him alone!" Emilie screamed and tried to move to help Albus, but couldn't, instead she was walking backwards into a tree.

"O Mega!" Emilie said in a frantic voice. "O Mega, No! This is Not possible! It can't be!" Emilie slammed her eyes shut and started to shake her head fast. "This has got to be a dream. This can't be real!" Everything started to spin, but Emilie hardly felt it. 'This can't be real, there is no such thing as a half fairy half wizard. Why is this happening? Why did Albus just give up? What's going on? I want this to stop. All of it needs to stop. JUST...'

"STOP!" Emilie opened her eyes after she shouted. She could feel the cold ground beneath her where she sat against a tree. Grindelwald was gone, but Albus was next to her looking a little pale and his eyes wide. Emilie was taking fast breaths, and was also wide eyed as she stared at Albus. Then she could not resist. "You're a half fairy." She said in a whisper, he looked stunned and pale then turned away. "I don't understand, how can you be both a fairy and a wizard? Why would you be both? Why didn't you tell me from the beginning?" Emilie took a deep breath then started to breathe evenly keeping her eyes on Albus while she stood up.

Albus looked down at her as he stood up to, his eyes full of hurt and guilt. "Emilie..." he made to squeeze her shoulder, but she walked back from him before he could touch her.

"Who? What? Why are you?" She stammered before running full speed towards the arch. It turned a blinding white color before she ran through it, and didn't look back.

She ran for hours on end looking for something to answer her. She ran until she was out of the forest. Then she ran even more, after all she wasn't on the track team for nothing. Jerking left and right down different streets and dodging cars one after another. She didn't stop until she had reached a wide plain area with nothing around but one house that looked like the only way it could stay up was by magic.

Her legs were shaking, and her breathing was loud and ragged from running so long and she couldn't even make it up to the house all the way to see if they could spare some food. She collapsed seven feet away from the door just as it opened up to show a red haired girl. Emilie whispered, "Angel." Then everything went black.

Hope you liked the first chapter! And send me tons of reviews! I want at least six!


End file.
